


In the Sauce

by calchoo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calchoo/pseuds/calchoo
Summary: As the title says.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In the Sauce

To be lost in the sauce for no cause should receive no applause.

To toss the moss across the sauce at a loss because of Santa Claus is against the laws.

To boss the gloss moss sauce across the cross will cause the sauce to get cross.

Without sauce one is lost, yet one can be lost in the same sauce. 

english is weird lol


End file.
